de la nave que íba por la abrasax encontrada
by jer35mx
Summary: un nuevo tipo de carácter
1. Chapter 1

la nave ha perdido por el ataque la invisibilidad, los tripulantes de carga que estaban por sus partes añadidas genéticas observando con ojos de visión compuesta el tubo energético que subía a el asalta-cielos caine y la objetivo de rescate buscan rapidamente sus deslizadores y algunos se lanzan, mientras caen se ajustan las manos a los agarres de maniobrabilidad e inclinados lateralmente presionan con los pies para activar los repulsores y tratar de alcanzar el edificio alto junto al que estaba la nave; caine siente que cae y escucha el grito de júpiter, presiona las botas activando las suelas energéticas, observa brillos que significa que algunos de la nave consiguieron salir, *aracnos, ajustando la dirección con las manos y brazos y la velocidad y estabilidad con los pies*, calcula la caída de júpiter, *con sus 4 terminaciones, si fuera aracno, no tendría otras opciones de rescatar a la humana que recibirla en la espalda*; al volar o flotar la aracno observa a unos metros un rellano e inclina el cuerpo con la cabeza hacia ese punto moviendo los brazos y pies como tejiendo hilo , al llegar observa solo otros 2, *quizás haya otros ya en el edificio*, percibe la fuerza de la explosión; júpiter le dice a caine "alguién notará el daño al edificio", caine contesta "será reparado y se borrara el recuerdo", piensa en los civiles tripulantes aracnos, *los cargadores, especialistas en carga*.

el licanto caine esta en una celda después de traer su objetivo a una persona que había considerado segura pero que había sido convencida por su propio ex jefe cuando era asalta cielos de que la familia abrasax requería a su nueva y a la vez antigua familiar que era genéticamente familia, y mientras ella era llevada a la familia abrasax el, que la había certificado en la burocracia, veía pasar sobre el ciudadanos libres; caine se sienta después de tensar músculos probando los barrotes *mmm, nosotros nos encargamos de las naves de persecución, quizás hallan sobrevivido aracnos, la nave era de titus y kalique, que estaban contra su hermano balem, balem debio de encargarse de la limpieza, en las tropas nos entrenaban con aparatos distintos y de forma distinta para desarrollarnos en nuestros diferentes futuros trabajos y flotabamos y volabámos juntos cuando de volar se trataba*, baja la cabeza recordando *una de esas veces de entrenamiento la quemada que sufrió en un costado, quedar atrás y esperar caído, una aracno llego con una plancha que le hizo sonreír, ¿y como la llevaba?, dejo esperando su aparato vehículo y zafo la plancha que floto, la empujo con los pies y vio unos salientes cortos de el aparato vehículo, el intento alzarse pero quemo el suelo* y caine se agarro de los barrotes y alzando los pies doblando la cintura encendió sus botas, y no, ni repulsionó lo suficiente ni quemo los barrotes, *bien, lo intente así*.

en cierto edificio, que tiene algunos sobres y revistas o folletos frente a la puerta, desciende una silueta montada en plataformas o estribos de pies de un brillo morado y que lleva unidos a las manos como riendas en cada mano y suelta la estructura poniendo pie en el suelo y observando de cerca el marco de la puerta pasa su antebrazo por donde va recorriendo su mirada compuesta hasta que se abre la puerta, la figura se dice a si misma "si, casa de abraxas, pero ¿de quién? *, voltea al suelo y tritura con el calzado un sobre, un gesto de frustración *supondré que el buscador y el rescate ya abandonaron, mmm, ¿quién habrá pedido la nave?, entra, aún con el problema de la visión compuesta observa, o quizás por ese detalle genético, observa en las paredes manchas de armas energéticas y *¡no¡, científicos subcontratados* manchas de piel de la casa petrum, se sienta en el piso *debí de haberlo sospechado, si habían contratado al licanto estepario debían traer constatarios de altura*, voltea a ver a cada pared y se dice para las paredes "tengo unas horas para buscar un comunicador", se pone de pie y comienza la búsqueda.

la aracno sigue caminando pegada a la pared, sigue pasando el antebrazo por cada superficie y de repente una pantalla, la aracno lee, calcula *¿dos semanas?, entonces pasaron 3 días esperando la nave*, voltea a ver las manchas *o menos*, verifica si es un radiofaro.


	2. Chapter 2

kalique abrasax observa a los apix en sus grandes montículos de color tierra con adornos de vegetación de color verde, de pronto percibe a otro humano a unos metros y algún individuo de la otra especie pasarle a través, el individuo humano sigue sin moverse, kalique se irrita y pone su mano a un lado apagando el escenario ambiente, de pronto ve aparecer a su hermano titus que le ve con enojo "creería que te ibas a refugiar con una vista de tus abejas, ¿saliendo de un chapuzón rejuvenecedor?, kalique le contesta reacomodando su cuerpo "¿y, el matrimonio te sienta bien?", titus resopla "le estaban tallando el anillo y obteniendo su sello cuando irrumpio una nave que puso en riesgo el ambiente vital, reparamos los daños ahora mismo", kalique le mira con sorpresa "pero ¿estan bien?, ¿tallando un anillo?, ¿el sello de autentificación?", titus comienza a hablar , kalique se voltea y sonríe *así que tenemos una pariente con fuerzas suficientes para irrumpir a titus*; kalique llama a su servidora, en cuanto aparece pregunta "¿qué sabemos de el planeta tierra de balem?, la servidora contesta haciendo una pequeña caravana; kalique se prepara a descansar cuando reaparece su servidora , dice "¿y bien?, la servidora dice "no había reporte de comunicaciones ni naves, pero del planeta se capta en este momento un pedido de ayuda de tecnología petrum".

la capitana de la nave de kalique recibe con nerviosismo el mensaje de balem abrasax de que va a recibir una escolta de varias naves para cruzar los puentes estelares y el espacio que es de balem, mas nerviosa porque en la reunión de escenario ambiente entre su señora kalique y el se cuestiono el valor de un matrimonio así, que si le querían culpar del ataque a titus, y que tenía solo un cierto tiempo en su viaje a la tierra; la capitana de la nave de kalique abrasax le reporta a la servidora de su señora de hermetismo y mínima comunicación de las naves de balem pero que se sigue el trayecto trazado; la capitana de la nave de kalique reporta que después del último puente la escolta de balem había variado curso y se había separado, se calculo que intersectaría con un planeta gigante gaseoso; kalique le manda un mensaje a su capitana de seguir curso al tercer planeta la tierra a pesar de que se había constatado una flota que salía del gigante gaseoso.

a pleno día un tubo azul desciende de unos metros sobre un edificio a el techo de ese edificio, un grupo de 4 individuos desciende uno por uno por el flujo energético, 2 de ellos encuentran la puerta del techo y entran, los otros 2 se quedan de guardia o vigilando; dentro de el edificio los individuos instalan piso por piso unos aparatos que parecen delimitadores por estar en extremos opuestos de cada nivel, después suben al techo y todos suben por el tubo energético; en una nave en el espacio kalique abrasax pone a funcionar un aparato de escenario ambiente, observa un movimiento casi de inmediato junto a una pared y se anuncia "soy kalique de la casa de abrasax, de aqui se lanzo un pedido de ayuda", la figura flota en un brillo violeta, contesta "soy filin , aracno de carga de una nave de titus abrasax", kalique dice por lo bajo "titus", dice mas alto "¿cuál es el motivo de que estes en un planeta de balem de abrasax?", la aracno dice "nuestra nave atendía un buscador, fuimos atacados, estuve vagando unos días y noches hasta que encontré este edificio" la aracno saca varios periódicos, continúa "al parecer tenían informantes, vea, no conozco el lenguaje o las personas pero si la tecnología", kalique observa, murmura "volando en repulsores" .


	3. Chapter 3

a las naves espaciales de balem abrasax que escolto a kalique abrasax a través de el espacio de balem se unen y llegan varias naves de diversos tipos, principalmente pequeñas naves de recolección de humanos para proceso y algunas incluso de patrullaje atmosférico planetario con suplemento de aire respirable por ser usables en la fabrica procesadora de balem de el gigante gaseoso; en la nave principal de las ex escoltas de kalique el capitán grita "¡¿debacle?¡ , ¡¿colapsó?¡", continúa escuchando, piensa *mmmm, ninguna noticia aún de el señor balem, y todo es confusión*, les dice a comunicaciones y radares "hay que guiar a los vehículos atmosféricos a esta nave y la de el sistema estelar de gigax el gigante gaseoso con la procesadora de las especies de su satélite poblado", de comunicaciones se oye "¿alguna explicación, algún propósito?", el capitán solo dice "primero hay que saber que tan grave la situación, en cuanto estemos listos estas dos naves regresemos a el gigante gaseoso , las demás naves saldran de este sistema planetario".

en el sistema planetario de la estrella amarilla y de tres gigantes gaseosos y un gigante rocoso dos de los segmentos de la familia abrasax realizan búsquedas en diferentes planetas, una mujer, kalique, realiza una búsqueda de un recuerdo, mas que de una pariente, su séquito y ella están de visita o búsqueda en oficinas burocráticas de una ciudad moderna, llevando kalique en brazos varias tabletas de roca con tallados de figuras de insectos, escarabajos, abejas o palomillas o mariposas, y una figura femenina o maternal, y su séquito cargados con papiros de madera y papel con pintados de una mujer de pelo negro rodeada de animales, insectos y sirvientes con trajes y mascaras de mitologías antiguas, confundiéndola los oficinistas de estas dependencias con una mujer europea de alcurnia que buscaba deshacerse o hacer una donación de objetos antiguos, y en la tercera de estas sientan a kalique y algunos de su séquito frente a unas pantallas guíandoles la mano con unos objetos y que siguieran su búsqueda oprimiendo donde el apuntador cambiara de una flecha o lanza a una mano, mostrando objetos, ella, kalique, sonrío al ver una pared o losa de piedra con grabados, no sabe aún que la derivación de su búsqueda es un afortunado cambio de fortuna.

mientras tanto, dentro de el ambiente gaseoso toxico de una estructura cuya altitud dentro de el ambiente planetario ha bajado o la profundidad debajo de la superficie gaseosa ha aumentado, lo que como sea visto aumenta los peligros de las naves y los trajes espaciales de las diferentes especies, algunas volando con aparatos, otros con alas, servidores de el señor abrasax, buscan desesperadamente a su señor y alguna nave busca sostener o , quizás, recuperar la estructura de la fabrica de proceso; en una nave en órbita se reportan varios aparatos de escenarios ambientes y entre los que los ven el enojo empieza a aparecer y crecer.

en un techo de un edificio jupiter jones y caine wise ven con telescopios el espacio.


End file.
